


Суперкластер

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [60]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Drama, First Person Narration, For Science!, Gen, Post-Canon, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Быть одержимым учёным и стремиться разгадать тайны мироздания на "Судьбе" может не только доктор Раш.





	Суперкластер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-17 для команды Space Opera & Fiction по мотивам реальной новости о находке в созвездии Рыб суперкластера Сарасвати.
> 
> Рассказчик - Илай Уоллес.

Началось это, когда мы долетели до Ваджрапани.  
Ваджрапани, чтоб вы знали — звёздный суперкластер. Здоровенный космический объект, шестьсот миллионов световых лет в длину, битком набитый тёмной материей и другими крутыми штуками, не считая звёзд и галактик.  
После прыжка через межгалактическую пустоту все были страшно рады наконец оказаться в нормальном месте. Ну, вы знаете, звёзды, планеты, пояса астероидов. Есть где "Судьбе" подзарядиться, есть где людям на травке поваляться. И Дэйл Волкер был рад, конечно. И просто так, и потому, что он астрофизик и ему наконец-то привалила работа по специальности, а не подай-принеси у Раша на подхвате.  
На Земле тоже были счастливы, что мы нашлись после трёх лет анабиоза, не угробились и даже летаем по таким местам, которые с окраин Млечного Пути, можно сказать, видно в телескоп. Ладно, в рентгеновский супертелескоп и без особых подробностей, но всё равно приятно, когда нас могут нанести на карту, а не просто руками разводить.  
Потом, им оттуда видно, как и что в Ваджрапани было на заре формирования вселенной, а нам — как оно есть сейчас. И это охренеть как круто для научных открытий, потому что можно проверять на практике, работают или нет разные гипотезы. Так что астрономы на Земле стряхнули пыль со всяких научных трудов и начали подкидывать нам задачки, а мы тем временем занырнули в одно из ближайших галактических скоплений и должны были рассчитать дальнейший маршрут: управлять-то Судьбой мы теперь могли, так что летели не куда придётся, а куда захотим.

Волкер, для начала, перестал есть и спать: не до того было. Потом он побывал на Земле, вернулся до чёртиков задумчивый и сразу ушёл в математический коридор. Его там Хлоя нашла, он спал, сидя у стены. Стены были все густо исписаны, так что времени он даром не терял, определённо. Потом Волкер примчался в рубку, затребовал себе вычислительных мощностей, поругался с Рашем, причём орал на него на полной громкости, а потом свалился в обморок. Тогда и выяснилось, что он не ел и не спал непонятно сколько. Потом он сбежал из медчасти. Потом заставил меня записать на "кино" всё со стен и потолка в коридоре, стёр все прежние записи и заново исписал полторы стены, пока нас не нашли и его не утащили обратно — а он всё требовал, чтобы я принёс ему блокнот. Потом он прямо с койки в лазарете взломал нашу систему доступа, подключился к мейнфрейму и считал на нём, покуда не начала вырубаться навигационная система.  
Все считали, что он настолько занят расчётами нашего маршрута. В каком-то смысле так и было, вопрос только в приоритетах.

Он мне рассказывал, конечно, над чем работает. Я даже кое-что понял. Вроде бы. В общем, бывает два вида тёмной материи, одна участвует в формировании структур (не спрашивайте), другая в разбегании материи (тоже не спрашивайте), и обе не видны с Земли, потому что тёмные, зато отлично видны с "Судьбы", потому что мы среди них как раз летим.  
Есть несколько теорий насчёт распределения их плотности, до сих пор чисто умозрительных, ну и большинство авторов этих теорий дали бы себе руку отпилить, чтобы оказаться на "Судьбе" и лично наблюдать, что работает, а что нет. А заодно собрать новые данные и разработать ещё десяток-другой теорий. Понимаете, в чём проблема? Мы годами могли летать по Ваджрапани, и нигде не наткнулись бы на табличку "Вы всё изучили, нажмите пробел, чтобы перейти на следующий уровень".  
Волкер был счастлив, как червяк в яблоке, и его коллеги-астрофизики тоже. Но Раш-то хотел лететь дальше! И совершенно не хотел провести остаток дней, бросив всё на алтарь астрофизики.  
Поэтому он забраковал предложенный Волкером маршрут и накидал другой — сквозной, побольше сверхсветовой, поменьше отклонений в стороны, чтобы посмотреть вон на тот замечательный космический феномен. А компьютерное время для расчётов зажал, и я его отчасти понимаю: дай астрофизикам волю, мы бы только и делали, что считали параметры коллапса и строили модели суперструктур.  
У них вышла совершенно безобразная сцена, в которой Раш орал "Вы тут не на экскурсии!" и что-то про безответственный подход, что само по себе полно иронии в его случае, а Волкер заявил, что Раш не опознает ответственный подход, даже если наступит на него в коридоре, и настаивал, что наша первейшая обязанность перед наукой и человечеством — собрать эти несчастные данные, как можно больше, и если на это придётся потратить всю жизнь — мы, типа, должны быть счастливы, что потратили нашу жизнь на такое замечательное дело, а не летим неведомо куда, не имея внятной гипотезы, что мы собираемся найти и что с найденным делать. Отсутствием гипотезы он Раша уел, тот задёргался и призвал тяжёлую артиллерию.  
Янг выслушал обоих, велел Волкеру составить график визитов его коллег с Земли и учитывать в маршруте потребности людей и корабля, подтвердил, что астрофизика чрезвычайно важна, но что мы, тем не менее, не собираемся провести остаток дней, изучая тёмную материю. И на всякий случай выставил караул возле комнаты с креслом. Как оказалось, не зря. Волкер с виду согласился на компромисс, а сам реально попытался попасть в комнату с креслом и, я не знаю, поднять пиратский флаг во имя астрофизики. Раша он перед своей вылазкой запер в каюте, предварительно свистнув у него рацию, чтобы не позвал на помощь. И обсуждал, я знаю, с Лизой и Броуди, нельзя ли добыть где-нибудь сильное снотворное — мол, бессонница замучила. Знаем мы эту бессонницу!  
Это уже становилось совсем не забавно. Ладно, с креслом не вышло, но Волкер готов был ради своих теорий красть, врать и подсыпать снотворное то ли Рашу, то ли вообще всем, кто был с ним не согласен. И орал на вас, если вы пытались воззвать к здравому смыслу, — то есть, в те моменты, когда не был занят вычислениями и не пропадал на Земле. Людей это нервировало. Меня тоже, хоть я и думал, что после Раша меня не удивишь странно себя ведущими учёными. Но то Раш — а это Дэйл, он же всегда был, ну, нормальный. А тут — будто вместо него из анабиоза вышло Нечто. В его шкуре, но одержимое астрофизикой до степени общественной угрозы.

Чтобы всё как-то утрясти, миссис Рэй решила устроить лекцию. Собрала нас на обзорной палубе и сказала, что доктор Волкер сейчас расскажет, над чем работает.  
Он честно попытался рассказать. Выглядело это так.  
— А сейчас доктор Волкер расскажет нам, чем он в последнее время занят.  
— Согласно последним наблюдениям, мы можем предполагать, что, согласно модели сферического коллапса по Пейсу и Бартелманну, расчётные значения границы линейной плотности и градиент вириальной суперплотности...  
Как, всё понятно? Ну и мне нет. Ладно мне, даже Раш, по-моему, уплыл на седьмой минуте.  
Но перебивать Волкера стеснялись. А может, побаивались, он стал совсем уж непредсказуемый.  
Наконец сержант Грир поднял руку и, когда Дэйл рассеянно кивнул, спросил его:  
— И что всё это значит?  
Волкер моргнул и ответил:  
— Вот эта часть полностью опровергает гипотезу Манохина-Брайс о звёздных кладбищах.  
— Ага, — сказал Грир с умным видом, будто знал, что там за гипотеза. — А ещё?  
— Ещё — коренным образом меняет всё, что мы знали об устройстве вселенной после Большого Взрыва, — Волкер начал заводиться, я по голосу слышал.  
Грир не стал его дожимать. Сказал спокойно:  
— Ну, здорово. Поздравляю. Нобелевку-то дадут?  
И пока Дэйл хлопал глазами и соображал, светит ли за такое Нобелевка, Камилла перехватила инициативу и закруглила лекцию. Мол, спасибо, доктор Волкер, было очень познавательно, давайте все похлопаем.  
Мы похлопали и разошлись.

Я потом почитал, конечно, и про тёмную материю, и про сферический коллапс, и про звёздные кладбища.  
Нет, я мог бы разобраться, если бы лет пять на это положил. Или десять. Не то чтобы я хотел. Интересно, да, но не интереснее математики.  
Дело было не в Нобелевке. Он как будто ушёл от нас на другой план реальности, как Вознёсшиеся или вроде того. Мы чинили корабль, добывали еду, удирали от инопланетной живности. А Дэйл Волкер, обычно безобидный такой и даже смешной, обычный, в туфлях своих дурацких, в пиджаке с заплатками на локтях, пытался рассчитать, как возникла наша вселенная и, кажется, был уверен, что посчитает, дайте только вычислительные мощности и не мешайте.  
А если так подумать — не за этим ли мы там, в сущности, и были? По замыслу Древних — так уж точно. Да и командование интересовалось не только стратегическими раскладами и тем, чтобы какие-нибудь ушлые инопланетные цивилизации не устроили нам армагеддец. Но Дэйлу было плевать и на Древних, и на командование, и на Нобелевку: он дорвался до своей "лавки чудес" и сейчас пытался запихнуть в собственную голову модель мироздания. Да ещё потягаться с другими такими же, кто может эту модель осознать. Они, по-моему, были совершенно счастливы и хотели одного: чтобы им не мешали работать. Ну там, ещё пожрать иногда приносили.

Я так и не мог решить, кто прав в их споре с Рашем. Но стоит ли понимание того, чтобы лететь сюда? Или чтобы лететь дальше? Чтобы люди ради этого погибли? Ладно мне, а как это военным или техникам?  
Даже поговорил с полковником Янгом. Он сказал, что ему нормально, когда пашешь, чтобы один учёный умник запузырил своё открытие, которое понимают на Земле три с половиной человека. Что он для этого работает в программе ЗВ, ну и чтобы на Землю всякое из Врат не лезло и из космоса не летело, конечно.  
Я спросил — и что, и всё? Всё ради того, чтобы умники совершали открытия? Полковник сказал, что от них иногда бывает польза, а вообще да. На этом всё. Делай своё дело, а если потом формулы Дэйла пригодятся, значит, повезло.  
Я сказал "Понял" и отвалил, пока не начались намёки, что у меня слишком мало работы и слишком много свободного времени.

Работы у всех было полно. Дэйл Волкер упаковывал свою теорию в красивые формулы, астрофизики из обсерватории Савитрибай Фалу Пуне гостили на Судьбе и спорили с ним так, что дым столбом, потом Раш придумал, как рассчитать наш курс в семнадцатимерном пространстве с учётом тёмной материи (и тоже перестал спать и есть, так что Янгу пришлось ему напомнить, что у нас не школьная научная олимпиада, и они снова поцапались), потом нам пришлось разрабатывать новую матмодель для перемещения через Врата с учётом суперструктур, и не успели мы дособрать Дэйлу материалы для его супертаблицы распределения тёмной материи, как сверхсветовой движок взбрыкнул, и пока мы пытались его укротить, нас напрочь унесло из галактики, кластера и суперкластера.  
Дэйл, конечно, подозревал во всём Раша, но доказать ничего не мог. Раш загадочно улыбался и говорил "Я совершенно не удивлён, что сложная техника перестаёт работать, когда в неё лезут дилетанты" и другие "приятные" вещи.  
Я, если честно, без понятия, он это подстроил или нет. Выглядело всё так, как будто "Судьбе" надоело и она решила лететь дальше: никаких следов внешнего вмешательства. Ну или Раш хитрее, чем я думаю.  
Во всяком случае, мы летим вперёд, с каждым днём удаляясь от Ваджрапани на дохреналлион километров, с Дэйлом снова можно разговаривать о чём-то помимо астрофизики, мы разведали здоровенный кусок пространства, и если земляне когда-нибудь ещё сумеют туда добраться, там даже Врата повсюду расставлены и данные о планетах собраны. Изучай — не хочу.


End file.
